


the warmth of someone's hand in yours

by rarmaster



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarmaster/pseuds/rarmaster
Summary: A short story about Sheena, Colette, and holding hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sheena said "you can't even feel the warmth of someone's hand when you hold it" and I just ran with it

“Becoming an angel must be rough, huh?”  Sheena asked quietly.

She and Colette were alone in the room the party had rented for the night, at the moment. Colette was curled up against the pillows on the bed, trying to get rest she did not even need anymore. Sheena sat at the foot of the bed, playing with her fingers nervously.

“Mm… I don’t mind it,” Colette answered, with a gentle shake of her head, hair falling like a halo around her face. “I was what I was born to do, after all.”

“But—” Sheena turned to face her, something heavy burning in her chest. She wasn’t sure how to put what she was feeling into words, how to describe the anxiety that sat in her gut for this girl that she— “Don’t you get tired? Don’t you miss sleeping?”

“No,” Colette answered, with a shrug. “I mean, I don’t get tired anymore, at least. I guess… I do miss dreaming, though.”

“See?” Sheena leaned forward, pressing her hands into the bed to support herself. “And what about… your favorite food? Don’t you miss being able to taste it?”

“I mean, I guess so…” Colette admitted, slowly. The usually pleasant smile on her face had turned downwards. The sight tugged at Sheena’s chest. “But…” The smile came back to her face, but Sheena knew it was forced, and somehow that hurt even more. “It’s alright! If it’s for the sake of this world, then I don’t mind.”

“But what about…” Sheena reached out, grabbing Colette’s hands in hers. An intense feeling pounded in her heart. Slowly she intertwined Colette’s fingers with her own, savoring the softness of her skin and the warmth of their palms pressed together.

Sheena squeezed her eyes shut. It was an effort to keep her voice even as she spoke.

“The warmth, of holding someone’s hand… You can’t even feel that…”

Colette couldn’t feel this. That was the worst thought of all.

“No, I can’t,” Colette agreed. “But I can still feel your hands. I may not be able to feel their warmth, but I can feel how gentle they are.”

Sheena opened her eyes, surprised, embarrassed. She made to pull her hands away, but Colette held onto her tightly. There was a small, joyful smile on her lips.

“And, I can see how happy it makes you, too!” Colette continued, brightly. “It’s not perfect, but, it’s enough. I’m okay with that.”

“I- I—” Sheena stammered. Her heart raced. Her cheeks felt very hot. She thought about pulling her hands away—because then maybe she could get a hold of herself—except, she didn’t want to.

Colette’s cheeks were tinged pink, too, but of course, even though Sheena was on fire over here, Colette made the action look cute and natural, just like she did everything else.

“I really like holding your hand, Sheena,” Colette said then, casually. Like it was no big deal at all.

“I. Me too,” Sheena said. Then she realized how dumb that sounded. “I mean! Your hands. I like- I like holding your hands.

Colette giggled, and Sheena turned even redder.

But, it was fine? It was fine.

In fact, it was great.


End file.
